For many years, light wood framing has been a dominant construction technique for small structures, such as detached housing and the like. Typical building framing systems utilize dimensional lumber and standard mechanical fasteners such as nails and screws. Light wood framing techniques usually involve cutting the lumber onsite to needed sizes, which requires cutting tools and often requires a certain amount of skill. Further, assembling a light wood frame generally requires lifting heavy wall sections into place, which then must be braced, and roofs of light wood frames may require large trusses that must be set in place by using a machine lift. Moreover, light wood framing typically requires the use of mechanical or other similar fasteners to connect the various components of the frame. As such, the fasteners and tools for fastening the fasteners, such as hammers, nail guns, and the like, must be provided. Each of these conditions can increase the cost—including materials and labor—of construction and decrease the safety of the construction site.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved building framing system that may overcome one or more disadvantages of existing systems. For example, an improved system may comprise three portions or systems including components that connect or attach to one another using certain geometries rather than mechanical fasteners. Alternately, or in addition, an improved system may utilize pre-cut components such that the components of the framing system arrive onsite cut to a needed length and width and with the appropriate connection geometry.